Venomous Soul
by socialgirl378
Summary: What happens if a piece of Venom left at Dr. Connors' lab were to escape and travel all the way to Japan for a new host to bond? And that host happens to be a certain orange-haired deputy soul reaper? Will Ichigo be able to fight off the symbiote's influence? Read and find out. Cover art is made by DmnPC.


Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and Spiderman 3 belongs to Marvel.

Chapter 1: A Fresh Host  
Inside the science building of Empire State University, Dr. Curt Connors is hurriedly packing up his lab equipment. He's getting ready for a conference in Japan which is only a day away. Across from him, sits a small glass container which is sealed, and houses a pitch black specimen. It's composition is gooey, slimy, and seems to move like a parasite. That specimen is what's left of the alien symbiote known as one of Spiderman's deadliest enemies, Venom.

It's been sitting in the lab since Peter Parker brought it to Dr. Connors a month ago. Right now, Venom's trying to free itself from its prison. Luckily, the professor seems too busy to notice what is  
happening. Unable to seep through the lid, the symbiote decides to push the glass container unto the edge of the lab table, so it will fall down to the floor. Pushing it with all its might, the plan succeeds.

 **CRASH!**

"Hmm?" the professor looked up, his only arm holding one of his books as he was finishing up packing. He looked around to notice shards of the glass jar all over the linoleum floor. Immediately, he sets the book inside his leather brown briefcase, grabbed a sweeper attached to a scooper that was among other cleaning supplies inside a nearby drawer, and swept the shards off. What he failed to notice is the black symbiote moving fast enough to reach its ticket out of the lab: his briefcase.

Sighing a curse under his breath, Connors disposes of the broken pieces of glass in the trash can by the table. He then hastily puts the broom and dust pan away, before latching his briefcase and bringing it along with him to the taxi cab which is waiting out in front of the school. The taxi driver opens the trunk and Curt puts his things in the storage space before getting into the back seat. The cab ride to JFK international is uneventful except for Connors' anxiety of potentially being late for his flight. After paying the driver, the geneticist grabs his luggage and races to security.

After getting through the checkpoints, Curt runs the rest of the way to his terminal, barely making it to the gate as they're calling for final boarding. Finished storing his luggage, Connors sinks heavily into his cushion chair and sighs in relief. As the flight attendants finish their safety instructions, the scientist loosens his tie and begins to relax as the plane takes off, on its way to Western Japan.

A day later... Tokyo Airport 8:15 am.

"Welcome to Japan! How can I help you?" An enthusiastic and cheerful gate attendant greets and bows to the passengers as they disembark from their long flight. As the young woman helps a couple locate the baggage claim, Connors picks up a general map of the city as well a map of the metro area. Frowning, Curt turns the map this way and that as he tries to read the Japanese language. Making his way out of the terminal, the American scientist looks up, and spots a man dressed in a buttoned down shirt and slacks, and also wearing a golf hat, holding a sign with Connors' name on it. Sighing in surprised relief, he makes his way over to the driver.

The Japanese man and Curt try to make small talk as Curt's luggage is secured, but neither knows enough of the other's language to truly engage. As the two men laugh awkwardly, the symbiote takes this opportunity to flee, but the seal is too small for it to fit through. Agitated, the small mass of alien fights within the suitcase. All of a sudden, the symbiote is smashed against the roof of its prison as the suitcase is placed in the trunk.

 ***THUMP***

The ride is going slow, as there is a festival currently going on. Curt looks out the window and is surprised to see so many food and game stalls as well as people wearing masks celebrating. Soft pops and whistles can be heard as fireworks are shot off around the city. As Connors takes this all in, he is jostled forward as the car made an abrupt stop.

Curt peers through the windshield and his eyes go wide as he sees the head of a giant dragon! After recovering, the cab driver chuckles and explains in broken English that there was an accident. He gestures out the window and Curt looks outside to see paramedics tending to a performer's injured leg.

 **CRASH!**

Just then, Connors and the driver are jolted forward as the car behind them smashes into them! The car's trunk pops open, letting Curt Connors' briefcase violently fly out. It tumbles in the air, and when it comes down, the impact loosens the latches and the contents spill out over the busy street. The alien symbiote smiles as best as it can and decides to make its escape before anyone notices. It darts between the onlookers' feet and under cars before coming to in the shadows of a building.

It takes a moment to access it's surroundings before beginning the hunt for a new host to bond with.

A fresh, strong host...

 **A/N: Okay, got this one down. Now I need to write more to come. Please**  
 **read and review this story. I hope the first chapter doesn't feel**  
 **rushed. Also, I thank icex1982 for beta-reading this!  
**


End file.
